El primer error
by Nagini86
Summary: Él la adoraba, y ella lo sabía, la muy idiota, y no hacía nada. Así que Lavender decidió que Ron se merecía algo mejor. Como ella misma, por ejemplo.


**El primer error**

Lavender no era idiota.

Se lo hacía, eso sí, pero no tenía un pelo de tonta. Sabía exactamente todo lo que estaba pasando: Voldemort, mortífagos, guerra... pero era más fácil pensar en otras cosas, establecer otras prioridades hacía que todo en lo que siempre había creído pareciese más fácil de conseguir.

En chicos, por ejemplo.

Los chicos eran, con diferencia, lo que mejor se le daba a Lavender Brown. Sabía exactamente cómo atraer su atención, como entretenerlos, como hablarles y de qué.

Y cada año, Lavender se marcaba una meta. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs y Griffindors (nunca Slytherins, esos eran demasiado pretenciosos y arrogantes) habían estado en su punto de mira, y siempre había conseguido lo que quería.

Y ese año, Lavender se había marcado una meta especialmente difícil. Ronald Weasley.

Lo tenía todo: un cuerpo diez (bueno, nueve y medio, esas orejas... aunque por otra parte, estaba tan mono cuando se ruborizaba), unos ojos azules preciosos, sentido del humor y popularidad por ser el mejor amigo del Niño-Que-Vivió. Pero no era por eso por lo que conseguir a Ron fuera difícil, él no tenía legiones de chicas persiguiéndolo e insinuándose como Harry, ni mucho menos.

No, esa no era la dificultad de conseguir a Ron. La dificultad de conseguir a ese chico tenía nombre propio. Un nombre horrible, por cierto, y un pelo horroroso, así como un gusto por la ropa realmente penoso.

Hermione Granger.

La sabelotodo, la enciclopedia andante, la "bruja más inteligente de su edad". Lavender odiaba eso. Hacía que todos los demás parecieran idiotas a su lado. Y aún así, Ronald Weasley, guardián del equipo de quidditch y objeto de deseo de Lavender Brown, sólo podía mirarla a ella.

La observaba con admiración, la alababa, clavaba su mirada azul y profunda en ella cada vez que hacía una observación minimamente interesante. Lavender sabía que era lo que los ojos de Ron despedían cada vez que la miraban.

Adoración.

Él la adoraba, y ella lo sabía, la muy idiota, y no hacía nada. Así que Lavender decidió, el día 1 de septiembre, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, que Ron se merecía algo mejor.

Como ella misma, por ejemplo.

Tardó un par de meses en hacerle notar que estaba ahí. Sus intentos de ánimo o de entablar una conversación solían acabar con miradas furibundas de Granger, con miradas de aburrimiento de Harry o con una sonrisa meramente cortés por parte del pelirrojo. Pero nada más.

E incluso un día todas las alarmas saltaron porque Parvati le contó que Seamus le había dicho que Neville había oído como Hermione le pedía a Ron que fuera con ella a la fiesta de Slughorn, porque (por supuesto) ella estaba invitada por ser la número uno en todo.

Lavender pasó la noche llorando, porque por supuesto, aunque nadie lo había oído ni lo sabía al cien por cien, Ron seguro que había dicho que sí.

Pero algo debió de salir mal. Para Hermione claro. Porque días más tarde Lavender tenía los labios de Ron para ella sola. Y no sólo sus labios.

Fue todo tan rápido que Lavender no podía recordarlo bien. Ron había entrado por el retrato, furioso, y ella le había lanzado una de sus miradas especiales. Y por primera vez en meses (¡Meses!) Ron la había mirado directamente. Sintiéndose valiente, Lavender se acercó y le dijo lo fantástico que había estado esa tarde en el campo de quidditch.

Y él sonrió.

Y después de eso, un par de frases entrecortadas, y los ojos de él posados directamente sobre sus labios. Y de pronto el cielo y la tierra se podían ir al infierno porque ella, Lavender Marie Brown, estaba besando a Ronald Weasley, el hombre imposible de conquistar.

Mas tarde, Parvati le contó que Hermione había entrado por el retrato justo a tiempo para verlos, las manos confundidas, las bocas entrelazadas. Y que Harry había salido tras ella, después de intercambiar miradas de disgusto con la pequeña Weasley (que no parecía muy contenta). Fue entonces cuando Lavender comprendió porqué Hermione lloraba cuando entraron en aquella clase, porqué Harry sujetaba su mano.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Lavender sonrió. Una sonrisa de triunfo.

Pero Lavender olvidó algo muy importante. Que quien ríe último, ríe mejor.

Fueron unos meses estupendos. Ron era un novio estupendo: dejaba que ella hiciera lo que le diese la gana. Era cierto que no hacían mucho más que besarse, a todas horas y de todas formas posibles, pero... eso es lo que hacen los novios ¿verdad?

Y aún así, él seguía mirándola. De reojo, para ver si ella lo miraba. Con superioridad, con su mano puesta en la cintura de Lavender. Y alguna vez, de pronto, con una mirada de tristeza, cuando ella estaba en la otra mesa de la sala, con su nariz metida entre los libros y los labios apretados y el entrecejo fruncido; tan lejos y tan cerca.

Así que Lavender empezó a inventar motes absurdos, a perseguirlo allá donde fuera, dispuesta a no dejarlo solo ni un instante. Incluso le regaló una cadena de oro gigante con la leyenda "amor mío" para que todo el mundo (incluido él mismo) recordara a todas horas que Ronald Weasley era suyo. De Lavender Brown y de nadie más.

Y puede que ese fuera el principio del fin. O puede que no, que el fin estuviese escrito incluso antes de empezar.

Porque ahora él ya no la miraba con desafío, con sus ojos azules posados arrogantemente sobre el mentón alzado de ella. No. Ahora él la miraba como antes, como _siempre_ la había mirado. Con adoración. Incluso...

Con amor.

Amor infinito más allá de guerras, luchas, peleas... incluso más allá de Lavender Brown o de Víctor Krum o de Cormac McLaggen.

Pero Lavender no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Ella _nunca_ se rendía. Ignoró todas las señales, evitó todas las conversaciones peligrosas, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos ante lo que estaba pasando.

Porque NO estaba pasando.

¿Verdad?

Al parecer sí estaba pasando y ella era la única que no había querido verlo. Porque ella era su novia (SU novia, maldita sea!) y nadie se había molestado en avisarla para decirle que Ron había estado a punto de morir. Y cuando vio a los gemelos Weasley y trató de preguntarles por él, tuvo que permanecer escondida tras el retrato, conteniendo las lágrimas, porque ellos charlaban y bromeaban y sus palabras la atravesaron como un puñal de acero.

Porque él había dicho "Er-my-nee" y eso no se parecía en nada a Lavender.

Y después de eso, volvieron a ser el trío maravilla de siempre: unidos, inseparables amigos más allá de todas las cosas. Y no sólo eso, al parecer. Porque las miradas que intercambiaban Ron y Hermione no tenían nada de amistosas, Lavender podía jurarlo.

Y cuando los vio salir, _juntos_, de su habitación, Lavender decidió que ya estaba bien. Que quería una explicación, y la quería _ya._

Y por primera vez en su vida, Ronald Weasley se comportó como un hombre maduro. Habló firme, decidido, y dijo que se había acabado, que fue bonito mientras duró, pero que en realidad él no había querido hacerle daño.

Y Lavender entendió.

Que él nunca la había querido. Porque era imposible entregarle el corazón a alguien cuando ya lo habías entregado antes. Mucho antes.

Y después los vio, juntos, muchas más veces. Riendo, hablando, preocupados, o simplemente mirándose en silencio al lado de la chimenea, esperando.

Y ella no podía evitar llorar.

Y, de pronto, ocurrió la mayor desgracia de su vida. Albus Dumbledore, el mago más inteligente, más poderoso, aquel que los hacía sentirse seguros y a salvo a pesar de todas las cosas, había muerto.

Que Snape era un traidor no le sorprendió. Era obvio que aquel hombre era detestable y horrible. Que el trío maravilla y sus amigos raritos fueran los únicos que ayudaran a la Orden del fénix a rechazar el ataque mortífago, tampoco.

Y que Hermione Granger llorase desconsolada entre los brazos fuertes y seguros que una vez la abrazaron a ella, tampoco la sorprendió.

Lo que la sorprendió fue la infinita dulzura con la que él acariciaba su cabello, el dolor reflejado en su rostro y sin embargo, esta vez, él era el fuerte, el apoyo, el pilar en el que ella se sostenia.

Y de pronto, Lavender se sorprendió a su misma con el pensamiento de que, tal vez, el primer error que había cometido había sido pensar que Ron podría pertenecerle a ella alguna vez, porque Ron nunca había dejado de ser de otra, realmente.

No, se dijo, ese no había sido su primer error.

Su primer error fue pensar que Hermione y Ron no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, más allá de todas las cosas.

OOO 

_Bueno, eso era todo. Esque me puse a pensar en Lavender y en cómo se sintió cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que realmente, Ron nunca la quiso más que para darle celos a Hermione, En el fondo me da pena, pobrecita, a pesar de ser una pesada insoportable, Ron se porta bastante mal con ella._

_Pero si ahora me dejais rewiews, entonces igual me puedo poner un poco más alegre y escribir más R/Hr... Muahahaha que maligna soy._

_Porfaaaaa dejadme **R-E-W-I-E-W-S!**_


End file.
